


In the Early Morning

by NAOA



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Coffee, Gen, Mornings, Stark Tower, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAOA/pseuds/NAOA
Summary: Natasha likes to wake up before the others.
Kudos: 3





	In the Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2014 but never posted it because I thought it was too short. I still think it's a bit short but please enjoy and thanks for reading!

Natasha likes to wake up first. She likes to be awake in the chill, early hours of the day; when the light is sharp and hard and cuts her eyes. She likes to be awake when no one else is. It's her own private world. She likes leaving the warmth of her bed and getting coffee while it's still quiet.

Sometimes she goes back to sleep, other times she can't.

On this particular day she awakes to a haze of cold humidity and fog. She knows it's going to rain. She's been taught to know and maybe something primal in her knows the weather anyway. She sits at her kitchen table, enjoying her own company. The kitchen is quiet. The view from Stark Tower is normally breath taking but this morning it's hidden by a blanket of fog. She can't fly like Thor but the fog looks thick enough to walk on. She imagines walking on it.

It's an expensive view, even hidden by mist. She appreciates that. She likes nice things. She likes expensive things but she so seldom allots herself any. High heels and Armani are for other women to enjoy. For her they're tools. She sits and thinks about these things. She thinks about herself and what she gives herself.

She gazes out over the city, a few sky scrapers puncture the fog and they look like they've been cut in half. Like they grow right out of the mist and clouds. The others haven't woken up yet. They haven't started their days. This is hers. This is her time.

They will come though and when they do her time will end but she's not complaining, for now it's nice to just sit and tomorrow will give her another day to see the morning.

She thinks maybe that she will go out today. Not as a spy, not as an Avenger but simply as a woman. Simply as a person.

She hears the first few sounds of morning commotion and smiles out at the city hidden below her. The others are coming and her time alone is finished but so is her first cup of coffee and she can hear the pot brewing more, readying for the onslaught of Avengers.

Yes, she thinks, today will be her day. A day to go out and pretend to be a normal person. She can do that just once in a while and she thinks it's good for her in a way.


End file.
